memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Searching for Kira
Thea sees Typhuss and goes to him. Are you ok and why do you have your bow and arrows out Oliver told us to take a few days off? Thea asked as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Someone took Kira and I am going to search for her says Typhuss as he looks at Thea. She looks at him. We don't even know who took her and where she was taken let's call for some help Starfleet has experience with this sort of thing Thea says as she looks at Typhuss. Then they see a type 9 shuttlecraft land in front of his apartment. Thea looks at it. Wonder what's going on? Thea says as she looks at the shuttle and sees Bajoran officers and the co of the security force, as Typhuss hides his bow and arrows in his bike and he walks up to the commanding officer of the security force. What can I do for you says Typhuss as he looks at the Bajoran officer. The officer turns to him. Ah, you must be Admiral Kira I'm Colonel N'mar and I'm leading the investigation into the disappearance of Vedek Kira Colonel N'mar says as he looks at him and Thea. He looks at him. How did you find out that Kira was missing so fast says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel N'mar. He looks at him and Thea. We didn't recieve a hail from her in 3 days and we were assembled and seeing how your track record on keeping Bajorans safe we're going to retrieve her so stay out of our way Colonel N'mar says as he looks at him and Thea and gets into the shuttle with his men and head off to track down Kira. Thea looks at him. A bit smugged for a Bajoran Thea says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Like hell, I'm not staying out of his way, I'm going to find Kira first says Typhuss as he looks at Thea then gets on his motorcycle and then drives away to find Kira. Thea calls Oliver on her comlink to give him the information on what's going on, while Typhuss rides his bike he contacts his nephew on board the Valiant as the screen comes up on his visor. Uncle what's up? Will says over the com. Typhuss explains to him what's going on and what he needs him to do to keep the Bajoran soldiers off his back. Kira has been taken and I need you to keep Colonel N'mar and his soldiers off my back while I search for Kira says Typhuss as he drives his motorcycle. We'll do our best Valiant out Will says as the com shuts off. At a warehouse Kira wakes up and looks around where she's at and then sees Malcolm in his Dark Archer suit and he looks at her. Well this is the wife of Typhuss James Kira hmm very pretty I hope you're prepared to die for all the crap your husband has put me through in the last few years taking my daughter from me and causing me to hide away for years, and I can think of no way to get revenge then killing you Malcolm says as he looks at her. She looks at him. You kill me then Typhuss kills you Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah right he couldn't kill me if he wanted to Malcolm says as he looks at her. Typhuss shows up and one of the warehouses and searches it and sees Kira. Typhuss? Kira says as she looks at him. He turns to her. Kira, are you all right, who took you says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. His hand goes through her and it changes to a shape charge equipped with naquadah and Typhuss runs for it and the bomb goes off as it takes half the harbor with it as Typhuss emerges from the water and swims to the dock and climbs up the ladder and sees the flames, as he puts his arrows and bow in his bike and rides off as he contacts the Arrowcave. Typhuss what's going on we heard a huge explosion Felicity says on the screen of the visior. Typhuss explains what happened. It was shape charge equipped with naquadah and took half the harbor with it, Kira is still missing says Typhuss as he drives his motorcycle. I'm trying to get a ping on her transmitter so far it's not going well whoever took her has her signature pinging all over the city Oliver, Thea, John, and Lois are searching the warehouses that are pinged I'm attempting to isolate the real signature I'll keep you advised of my progress out Felicity says as the transmission ends. Typhuss brings up Barbara on his visor. Typhuss what's up? Barbara says over the com. Typhuss brings her up to speed. Kira has been taken, I'm trying to find her and I need you to do anything you can to help find her says Typhuss as he drives his motorcycle. I'll hack into the defense net's sensors and attempt to scan for her Barbara says on the visor and the transmission shuts off. In the warehouse Kira is attempting to break the ropes. It's impossible I've made sure that you don't get free Malcolm says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Set me free or Typhuss will kill you Kira says as she looks at him. He snickers a bit. Typhuss riding his bike as he's attempting to get by a shuttle as Typhuss tries to drive by it and he can't as Typhuss gets frustrated as he sees the Bajoran shuttle fly over him. Hahaha, nice work Admiral now do as your told Colonel N'mar says on his visor and shuts off. Typhuss nearly wrecked his bike as he gets off it and is frustrated and contacts Will and asked what happened. What the hell happened, I told you to keep the Bajorans off my back says Typhuss as he looks at his visor. They contacted Starfleet Headquarters about it and Admiral Nechayev ordered us to back off them and let them do their job Will says on the visor. Typhuss hoofs it through the alley leaping over boxes and then over a fence and follows the Bajoran shuttle, he gets out his bow and arrows and gets out a grappler arrow and shot the shuttle and the claw latches onto the ventral section of the shuttle.